<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal with Senju means Hashirama by KyuuKyuuMoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094187">A Deal with Senju means Hashirama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo'>KyuuKyuuMoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost porn, Butt Plugs, Cockblocking, Comedy, Lemon, M/M, but Hashirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal is a deal. If Tobirama could handle working with a thick plug up his ass, surely Madara could resist touching him until the time limit. Sadly, Madara is stupid when his brain was filled with the images of Tobirama's ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deal with Senju means Hashirama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not even porn or smut, just a roller coaster of Madara's lust being played around. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Madara counted the passing hours in his mind while keeping his eyes on the younger Senju. Their deal was four hours, and it’s been three. One more hour until Tobirama win their deal. That’s unacceptable. But there’s not much he could do; he agreed to the no-touch rule. He glanced back to the other man and mistakenly let out a loud sigh than he meant to.</p>
<p>The raven cleared his throat and threw an awkward smile at the Senju. “Just, this proposal,” he waved his hand at the glare he received from the younger man. “The mutts are pushing their demands again, you know,” his eye twitched uncomfortably when all he received from the other man was another cold glare.</p>
<p>Madara nodded, to himself, and looked back to the boring documents. “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m not at all tired, it’s just paper and words. Of course, the great Uchiha Madara could handle them,” the Uchiha grumbled to distract himself from the rejection. If Tobirama wins their deal, Madara will spend one week alone and cold, just himself in his house.</p>
<p>However, not a minute later, Tobirama let out a similarly loud sigh and stood. Madara snapped his head in the white-haired’s direction and they stared at each other. The Senju rounded his table, left his sanctuary where Madara couldn’t do anything to him, and approached the Uchiha. Madara swore Tobirama purposely moved his hips a bit more sensual to tease him.</p>
<p>“Show me,” the Senju said with a soft smile, Madara blinked a few times in surprise, and <em>another feeling</em>, before he gulped and nodded fervently. He grabbed the paper and pulled it up for Tobirama to take when the younger man rounded <em>his</em> table and stood next to him. The Senju put a hand on the table and leaned, <em>closer to Madara</em>.</p>
<p>Tobirama smelled heavenly; Madara’s favorite mint and forest combined with a touch of sweet citrus from the younger Senju’s lips. The white-haired was so close, he could almost feel the man’s skins and heat. Madara’s lower body rumbled with wants and needs. He bit the inside of his cheeks and fold his left hand into a tight fist.</p>
<p>Tobirama moved closer and put his left hand over Madara’s right hand. The Uchiha inhaled sharply as rough and calloused fingers drew circles on the back of his palm. Right, they did not say that the younger man couldn’t do the touching. He was too distracted to realize his mistake at that time.</p>
<p>“You’re not listening,” Tobirama’s annoyed voice surprised him. Madara looked up and meet red, icy eyes glaring holes onto his head. It turned out he wasn’t the only one affected by their deal. That beautiful scarlet orbs were clouded, and his ears were tinted red with shame, or maybe it was the excitement.</p>
<p>“I want to listen to your moans,” Madara blurted out stupidly. He quickly smacked his mouth with his palm and but did not look away. He looked straight to Tobirama’s surprised face and waited. But because Uchiha Madara was stupid when horny, he blurted out another thing that he almost never said before. “Please,” he said.</p>
<p>Tobirama looked away, to the door to their shared office, before he let out a big sigh and nodded. “Move back,” the younger man tilted his head and Madara hastily pushed his chair back with his feet until it hit the wall behind him. The Senju stood in front of him, with his back to the Uchiha and a hand on his hips.</p>
<p>When that elegant finger moved to tugged on his black sweatpants, Madara put his fingers together and created a shadow clone. Tobirama noticed and stopped his movement but didn’t ask nor comment. Madara #2 went to sit on the Senju’s table, across his, and made himself comfortable without messing Tobirama’s workspace.</p>
<p>The younger man raised a single brow but shrugged and focused back on his show. He put the other hand on his hips and tugged on the waistband. Neither of them had time for a slow strip show, but they’re not in a hurry either. Madara leaned forward when Tobirama started pushing down his pants and revealed more skins.</p>
<p>It was slow and deliberate, but the view was rewarding. His cock twitched to life when Tobirama pushed his pants down below his perky, round ass. The younger man wasn’t wearing underwear today, that was shocking. Madara bit his lips and leaned closer again. Meanwhile, Madara #2 was recording Tobirama’s expression with his Sharingan.</p>
<p>The younger Senju tilted his head and bit his lower lip, purposely teasing clone Madara. He pushed the paper to the side and leaned forward, then focused on the real Madara. Tobirama spread his legs wider and with both hands, he spread his butt cheeks. Madara’s chakra twisted with lust and aggression, Tobirama smirked at the clone.</p>
<p>Madara groaned and his pants became too tight as the younger revealed the holiest view of all. Tobirama’s hole was plugged, stuffed with a black smooth plug with a small and flat base so the white-haired could wear it anywhere. He wanted to touch so badly, to pull out that plug and then to slam it back in until Tobirama was a mess.</p>
<p>He needed to taste that rough, but firm ass on his hands, to taste Tobirama’s cock in his mouth as Madara sucked him till the younger beg and cry. The Uchiha glanced at his clone and wasn’t surprised to see the clone’s Sharingan spinning crazily, focused mainly on the Senju’s face. The raven took a deep breath and turned his Sharingan as well.</p>
<p>As the Uchiha’s clan head, Madara was defiling their gift from God by using it to record every small twitch Tobirama’s asshole made as it clung to the black plug. For a very minuscule second, he felt guilty. However, when Tobirama’s fingers touched and closed in around the plug, Madara couldn’t give a fuck to the Gods or Ancestral.</p>
<p>“<em>Hnngh…</em>” Tobirama’s whine was small and soft, but with how tense the two Madaras were, nothing about the white-haired could pass by them unnoticed. Time seemed to freeze as the Senju tugged on the plug and pulled it out <em>painfully slow</em>. The small, soft, and enticing whine returned and both Madara’s cocks were <em>painfully</em> hard by that point.</p>
<p>He could see the small, almost unnoticed tremor in those delicate pale fingers. He wanted to push the younger man on the table and fuck him raw and rough. But they had a deal. A stupid deal that now Madara regretted badly. His cock <strong>is</strong> way too hard just from staring at Tobirama’s cute ass.</p>
<p>He took in another deep breath as Tobirama slides the plug until Madara could almost see the tip. Then, suddenly, the Senju slammed the plug back into his needy hole and he let out a loud moan. While the real Madara lost his brain somewhere in his dick, Tobirama grinned at the clone.</p>
<p>[“<em>I’m not asking for more, just wear the plug while you’re working for four hours,” </em>Madara plead. Tobirama scoffed in disgust, then a light went off in his head.]</p>
<p>[“<em>Very well. However, I want to strike my own deal,</em>” Tobirama smirked. Madara eyed him suspiciously but asked him for the detail. “<em>In the four hours I’m wearing that, you will not touch me. Not even a pat on the back or accidental shoulders bump</em>,” Tobirama’s face leaned on his palm and everything screamed <em>suspicious</em> to Madara.]</p>
<p>[But the Uchiha wasn’t smart, especially when his dick was on the wheel. He agreed and the two shook their hands.]</p>
<p>Those delicate fingers made a slow and sensual show, killing Madara with the most dangerous view in the world. Clone Madara gripped the table tightly, to prevent himself from jumping forward to catch Tobirama’s plump lips with his own. Madara #2 took ragged breaths as those husky and low moans continued to deliver critical hits to his cock.</p>
<p>Tobirama pushed himself up with one hand while the other hand still busy on his behind. Madara #2’s eyes bulged out of the socket when the Senju sneaked his hand under his shirt and pulled it up, showing those beautiful, sculpted abs and cute pink nipples. Madara #2 growled dangerously before he pushed himself off the table.</p>
<p>Madara #2 sneaked a glance at the real body, then without warning, he snatched Tobirama’s jaw and connected their lips. Madara only realized too late when the Senju let out a surprised gasp. “You bastard!” the raven yelled at his clone, but neither the clone nor Tobirama paid him attention.</p>
<p>With a low growl, Madara jumped forward and glued himself to Tobirama’s lean but taller back. One gloved hand went to that delightful, plugged hole while the other sneaked around until Madara found the Senju’s nipple. He pinched the nipple roughly, forcing Tobirama and the clone to separate with a gasp from the younger.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah!</em> Mada—r<em>ah</em>!” Tobirama moaned and pushed his ass against Madara’s hand. The clone licked his lips and latched his mouth to Tobirama’s available nipple. The real Madara groaned in the Senju’s ear while his other hand took the younger’s cock and started pumping it slowly and gently.</p>
<p>When Madara #2 seemed good enough as a distraction, Madara pulled down his pants and took out his <em>rock-hard </em>rod, and rubbed it against Tobirama’s inner thigh. The younger’s smell was heavenly. Like a predator in front of a defenseless small rabbit, both Uchiha couldn’t keep their hands and mouths away from him.</p>
<p>Madara’s teeth closed in on Tobirama’s ears while the clone bit on those perky pink nipples. The Senju gasped in both pain and pleasure, his hands uselessly gripping on the clone’s shoulders for support. The raven’s fingers moved onto the black plug, “I’m going to fuck you raw until you can’t think of anything but my name, <em>Senju</em>.”</p>
<p>Tobirama whined at the Uchiha’s words, pushing his ass back against Madara’s <em>burning</em> hand. The Uchiha growled and pulled on the plug. The black toy almost popped out of that inviting hole, when the door slammed open and the one person Madara was afraid of walked in with a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Tobirama! Your cutest and coolest anija is here to—,” Hashirama froze and his eyes went wide as he took in the scene. Clone Madara pulled back slowly and gave real Madara a thumb up, then he dispelled himself with a cloud of smoke. Tobirama and Madara stayed frozen, neither dared to poke the frozen bear.</p>
<p>“Ah, my cutest brother. Worry not, your anija will <strong>kill that disgusting wolf standing over you</strong>,” Hashirama’s smile went from cheerful and sincere to eerie and dangerous in a flash. Madara pushed himself off the younger Senju and quickly fixed his clothes. He glanced at Tobirama, who was fixing his clothes in silence.</p>
<p>“Wait, Hashirama—,”</p>
<p>“<strong>Don’t worry, I’ll make it painless and quick for you, Madara</strong>,” Hashirama stepped closer and closer, with each step brought Madara’s doom closer. The Uchiha raised his hands and tried to calm the Senju, but the words were lost to Hashirama at the moment. The raven looked back to the younger Senju for help.</p>
<p>“Senju—,"</p>
<p>Tobirama tilted his head and smirked, “well, seemed like I win the deal, Uchiha.” Madara went stilled and everything finally clicked. <em>Tobirama planned it all</em>. He knew his brother was coming to their office to ask Tobirama out for lunch. He knew how to push Madara to lose his cool but not rushing enough to give time for Hashirama to arrive and caught them in the middle.</p>
<p>“You—,” Madara raised his fingers the same time as Hashirama put his palms together.</p>
<p>“<strong>MADARA!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm alive, not really well, but alive. I was supposed to update This Longing, but I'm still recovering and can't write for too long. As an apology, I presented you with this half-baked not-even-porn XD I'm not good at writing a smutty scene because I tend to put way too many unnecessary details. I deleted so many sentences for this story :( anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, see you in other stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>